


Tim/Steph doodle

by ratcreature



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Costumes, DCU Kissing Meme, Digital Art, Doodles, F/M, Fanart, Kissing, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-11
Updated: 2007-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Steph are kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tim/Steph doodle

**Author's Note:**

> Media: Wacom tablet and GIMP
> 
> Just a doodle I've drawn for [a DCU kissing meme](http://kayim.livejournal.com/238815.html), thus it's smaller/of a lower resolution than my regular fanart.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
